<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Give You All of Me by ChocolateCapCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750786">I Give You All of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie'>ChocolateCapCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, And too much money, Because I Can't Write, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Unrealistic Deptions of the real World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is broke, exhausted and only recently back home from active duty. Steve Rogers is <i>not</i> falling in love with a billionaire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>superhero tingz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Give You All of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings for a pretty graphic description of panic attacks, and a not-so-graphic description of part of the events of TFA.</p><p>This has been stting around in my Google Docs forever, so I figured why not give the world another chance to see my mediocre writing skills lol.</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve rubbed his forehead and sighed in despair, staring at the mound of bills piled haphazardly on the table in front of him. He’d started with the aim of sorting them into piles based on importance, but given up about 40 seconds in, when he realized that practically all of them called for at least a part to be paid within the week or [insert horrible consequence here.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over the red envelopes, Steve briefly toyed with the idea of prostitution. It would give him some extra money </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d finally get laid after the very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long dry spell he was currently in the middle of. But then there was Bucky to consider, he wouldn’t be able to watch over him if he was out getting laid every night. It was a freakin’ miracle his current job lined up with Bucky’s physical therapy sessions already, he couldn’t hope for another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the toilet flush and hurriedly stuffed the bills into his drawer and locked it. Bucky was under enough stress already, he didn’t need to be worrying about their financial problems as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door behind him creaked open and Steve could hear Bucky shuffling slowly out of the bathroom. Steve looked over and gave him a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just shrugged, as possible as it was to shrug when he had only one arm. The shawl wrapped around his stump moved upwards as well. “‘M fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. Bucky had never been the most open person in the world, but it was hard to see him so depressed and withdrawn. He’d been this way for three months, ever since they’d gotten back from Afghanistan, and every day was worse to witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a date tonight,” said Steve uncertainly, more of a question than a statement. Bucky sat down next to Steve, a ghost of a smile playing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” he said, almost smirking. Steve would do anything to have Bucky smirk at him again, the way he used to. “I need some grandkids before I die, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t my kids be your nieces and nephews?” asked Steve with a frown, ignoring the second part of the sentence, which was a common Bucky sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all the cleanin’ up after your ass I did, I’m pretty much your mom.” Steve rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one date Buck, I’m not going to give birth tomorrow,” he snorted. “I doubt I’ll even get laid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, good luck,” said Bucky moodily, getting up and limping to his room. “Have fun.” The door slammed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, used to Bucky’s mood swings. The subtext there was so darn clear, Bucky might as well have screamed it out loud: </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least you can still get laid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve couldn’t even get mad at the guy; after all they’d been through, it was a miracle Bucky was functioning even this well. The guy was barely twenty-five, and he’d seen more death and destruction than most American youth of his age. He had to adjust to civilian life with only one arm and a barely functioning body. He’d gone through unimaginable torture back in Afghanistan, and Steve had seen Bucky almost literally die in his arms. After all that...Bucky was entitled to be a little mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he ever got a pay raise, he would make sure to get Bucky the best therapist in New York City.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve brushed his hands through his hair one last time and glanced nervously at himself in his broken mirror. He looked okayish, good enough but nothing special. Grabbing his bike keys from the nearby table, Steve left their apartment, slamming the door behind him to let Bucky know he was leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a short drive to the spot Tony had asked to meet up at, but it was long enough for Steve. Maybe he was being stupid, being this unsuspicious of Natasha’s blind date, but he and Tony had texted a bit and he’d seemed nice enough. Besides, if you could trust anyone’s judgement, it would be Natasha’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping a block away from the restaurant, Steve pulled off his helmet and quickly rearranged his hair. He looked up at the bright lights above him and bit his lip. This place was going to be way outside of his budget, he already knew. Hopefully his date would be nice enough to order something that wouldn’t cost more than his rent for that month. Taking a deep breath, Steve walked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted Tony immediately, despite never having seen the guy before. He looked just like Natasha had described, short but well-built, with a head of thick black hair and a short, carefully sculpted beard. He was also the only person sitting alone, in the room full of couples and families and what looked to be a business meeting or two. Smiling nervously, Steve slid into the seat opposite his date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, who’d been absorbed in his phone the whole time, shook slightly before he smiled at Steve. He seemed vaguely familiar, but before Steve could think too hard,he held out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Steve,” he said formally, shaking Steve’s hand and adjusting his shirt. “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled too, a little confused by the man’s formal attitude, but he seemed nice enough. As he stretched his hand out to meet Tony’s, it clicked. He grasped the man’s hand in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you’re Tony Stark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled, apparently used to this reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing Natasha didn’t give you any details about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head, trying to get over his shock. “I’m sorry, I should have recognized you sooner, it took awhile for it to click.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” said Tony dismissively, suddenly seeming much more casual. “I’m sorry I’m so formal, I usually bring potential investors here for lunch or dinner, and it’s kind of hard to behave any other way here now.” Steve laughed, nervous and cursing Natasha in his head. Hopefully, he wouldn’t fuck anything up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t fuck up! </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his first gleeful thought as he slammed Tony against the wall of the elevator. Steve barely had any idea where they were, his head clouded with lust and good food and Tony. He sucked dark bruises on Tony’s neck, conscious that they’d be visible to some of the most important people in the world, which somehow made the moment even hotter. Tony moaned and palmed at Steve’s ass, uncaring of his expensive clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their date had gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>well (obviously, since they were currently pressed so close together you couldn’t have fit a sheet of plastic wrap between them.) Steve had been a bit intimidated at the start, but he’d soon grown relaxed, Tony’s charm and charisma slowly calming his anxiety. They’d talked non-stop, conversation flowing as easily as water from a stream, Steve blushing at Tony’s barely-hidden innuendoes and suggestions, and even managing to return a few. Steve had, of course, avoided the topic of Bucky and Afghanistan, and Tony had politely taken the hint and brushed over that part of Steve’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d gotten through the “let me pay, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>paying” bit pretty quick, Tony not letting Steve part with a single penny, and walked out with hands clasped together, shyly trading little nudges and kisses, neither of them able to keep their hands off each other. Tony had called his driver off, and they’d driven back to Stark Tower together, Steve enjoying the feel of Tony’s supple arms and broad chest pressed against his back almost as much as Tony enjoyed his first time on a motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The (intimidatingly tight) security at Stark Tower did dampen the mood a bit, but it didn’t matter when Tony started to kiss him fiercely the minute his elevator slammed shut. He’d been so quick and sudden about it that Steve barely had enough time to take in the opulence of the large elevator, how it was practically larger than his room, before he was surrounded by a heady whirlwind of Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, several hours later (he wasn’t keeping track), Steve was lying on the largest, softest bed he’d ever seen, panting and exhausted but happy. Tony ran a finger up and down his arm soothingly, helping both men relax as Steve took in his surroundings for the first time since he’d entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like something straight out of a magazine, he decided as he looked around. Bucky would have a kick out of a room like this, although just the cleaning bills were probably more than a month’s worth of rent for them. Speaking of rent, he still needed to put in those two extra shifts before the end of the month if he wanted a roof over his head...it’d slipped his mind but he’d have to make up for it soon...and maybe if he tried for an extra shift he could get a bit more food for Bucky, the guy wasn’t eating as much as he needed to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony coughed slightly, pulling Steve out of his thoughts to smile at the sweaty, naked form beside him.Tony smiled, running a hand through Steve’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded dopily, still high off the endorphins running through him and the smell of sex in the air. He pushed everything else out of his head, wanting to enjoy the moment. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned. He moved his hand out of Steve’s hair to his jawline, pulling the man in for a deep kiss. Steve went along happily, almost whining when Tony pulled away a couple of seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all tense,” he noted, still with a small frown. “Was I that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve giggled at how ridiculous that was. Tony was the best sex he’d had in a long time (also the only sex he’d had in a long time.) If anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who had to be worried about being bad at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said as much to Tony, who pulled him closer and started peppering kisses down his neck and chest. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had to blink back tears at the endearment, at Tony’s soft touches. He hadn’t had any real physical contact since he got back, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’,” he said honestly, closing his eyes in pleasure as Tony took lightly licked around one of his nipples, pressing the other one between his thumbs. He placed a soft kiss on both of them before placing his hands on Steve’s face and pulling down so they were looking each other in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you’re not relaxed,” he said, soft and slow and sweet, and god, Steve wanted to kiss him again, “What’s wrong, Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes burned with the need to tell Tony everything, to spill his worry and stress onto someone so he could get it all out of his system, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t put that burden on someone else; he couldn’t be weak, not when Bucky was relying on him to be strong. Sighing, he pulled Tony in for another deep, passionate kiss, effectively shutting him up. Tony, ever the gentleman, didn’t ask again, simply going along with what Steve wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them were prepared to go another round, but they fell into an easy lethargy that way, trading soft lazy kisses, cuddled up and warm against each other’s bodies. For the first time since Afghanistan, Steve felt safe enough to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Steve’s luck was never going to last this long. In fact, he was surprised he’d made it even this far without fucking something up. So when he woke up, shaking and sobbing from another nightmare, it was pretty much par for the course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, which was long enough to wake Tony up as well. The man seemed confused for a few seconds, but immediately pulled Steve into his arms while Steve bit his lip and tried not to cry all over Tony’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was wrong, he shouldn’t be crying like a baby who was just learning to sleep through the night. He was a grown-ass adult, he could deal with his shit by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve, help me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re stuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped and tried to bite back a sob, which only resulted in him shaking faster and more violently. Steve clenched his fist and tried to force himself to calm down, but it didn’t seem to be working. Blindly pulling out of Tony’s grip, Steve curled in on himself, gripping the sheets and trying not to tear himself in half. His breaths came out in choked sobs, barely taking any air in, and it wasn’t until another panicked spasm of fear spread through his body that he realized he was in the middle of a full-blown panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding it at least made it a little easier to deal with. Steve tried to focus on himself, putting into practice all the techniques he’d learned to slow his brain and calm his breath. It took a few minutes, but he managed to stop shaking, to slow the waterfall of tears down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” called Tony nervously from behind him. He sounded terrified, and Steve bit his lip, enraged with himself. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone see him like this. Nobody needed to have to deal with his shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m sorry,” he croaked, tears spilling from his eyes again. He already had so much blood on his hands through a moment of weakness, he couldn’t add Tony to that list too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, it’s okay,” said Tony from behind him, and he scooted closer to Steve, but stopped short of any actual contact. “Is it...can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation, Steve nodded, and Tony immediately pulled the man into a hug, his chest like a warm brand on Steve’s back. Steve was forcefully reminded of earlier that same day, when they drove home together. He should have known it could never last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, can I do something? D’you need water or…or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rubbed his eyes, trying to control his trembling hands. He didn’t have to keep acting like a child. He was fine, he didn’t need to be babied. Taking a deep breath, he sat up on the bed, which was enough to make him start shaking all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tony,” he mumbled again, not looking the man in the eye. “I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey don’t do that,” said Tony soothingly, rubbing a warm hand slowly up Steve’s back. “I’d ask if you’re okay, but you’re clearly not. So don’t worry about any of this okay? I’m right here, and I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had to bite his lip to keep from yelling at Tony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can I not worry? After everything I’ve done and everything I have to go through? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kept quiet, though, staying still until his eyes grew heavy. He vaguely felt Tony press a water bottle of some kind to his lips, and he gratefully sipped at it, feeling the beginnings of a headache creep into his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pushed him down until he was lying comfortably on the bed, Steve pliantly following his every direction. When he’d settled Steve, Tony lay next to him as well, spooning Steve from the front so his head was settled between Tony’s light brown nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” he started, firm but gentle, accentuating his word with hand massaging Steve’s hair. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe it was because he was so exhausted, maybe it was the position they were in, maybe it was just the fact that Tony seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>so much, but Steve cracked. Trying not to cry again, he told Tony everything, not caring that the man was a virtual stranger. He didn’t care that Tony probably didn’t give two shits about him, he didn’t care that this was his first time talking about it since he’d gotten back; he broke down and told Tony everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started simple, talking about how he was so close to getting kicked out of his apartment, how he was perpetually exhausted with all the work he had to pick up just to keep a roof over his and Bucky’s heads. He talked about Bucky, his ever-present fear for his best friend, the strain of trying to find him a new arm and complete his physical therapy without driving themselves into bankruptcy. He spoke about the horror Bucky had gone through in Afghanistan, the torture and abuse Steve’s regiment had to go through before they were rescued. He told Tony about how all of it was his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, honey, I haven’t ever been in active combat, but there’s no way that could be your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have kept a better eye on them,” said Steve, tearing up again. “I should have got there faster. What kind of leader gets his entire team kidnapped from under his goddamn nose? Half of them died in there, Tony, and Bucky only got out by the skin of his teeth. It’s my fault. All of it.” He started crying softly, his tears wetting Tony’s slight chest hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” sighed Tony, cradling his head. “You really, really need therapy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky needs it more than I do,” Steve pointed out. “I wasn’t the one who was kidnapped and experimented on by rebel scientists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky doesn’t have a monopoly on suffering,” said Tony gently, “And from what I can tell, you went through some pretty traumatic stuff too.” Steve bit back another sob and kept quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to dump this on you. I guess you can tell why I don’t go on many dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely the most interesting guy I’ve brought home,” said Tony with a laugh. “Don’t worry about it, Steve. I have a feeling you needed this.” He pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, cutting off any further argument. “Go back to sleep, okay? I’m here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony insisted on driving Steve home the next day. “You can make that your excuse for coming back someday,” he’d said with a smile, when Steve pointed out that his bike was still at Stark Tower. Steve hadn’t known what to say to that, so he’d just smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt obligated to invite Tony up to his gritty apartment when Tony parked his car. It was momentarily awkward watching Bucky and Tony interact, but Tony had just smiled his charming smile and acted like he was used to being surrounded by stuff that didn’t cost more than Steve’s military pension, so the two had clicked immediately. Steve noticed Tony take in every little detail of their apartment and Bucky’s arm (or lack of), but he politely said nothing, even as he walked Tony to his car and noticed him staring very intently at the name of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for everything,” Steve said shyly, unwilling to say goodbye just yet. This was ridiculous. They weren’t dating, Tony probably hated him at this point, why was he trying to prolong this? Tony stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek, ending his internal battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Bye, Steve. I’ll see you soon,” he said, before clambering in his car and driving away. Steve walked back to his apartment, a ghost of a smile playing on his face, even as Bucky started teasing him the minute he walked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope you got his number, punk. I wouldn’t mind joinin’ the two of you in bed, if you could hold me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have it,” said Steve absently, quickly pushing all thoughts of Tony out of his head. He could wallow in that later, but right now he needed to get changed and go to work. Things were hectic, he needed the money, and this was one shift he couldn’t miss, especially since his dumb ass had left his only mode of transportation at Tony’s, and he was now forced to take the bus.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Fate </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t on his side today. He hurried inside the building, ten minutes late, only to be informed by his apologetic manager that he was fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” asked Steve furiously, his mind already mourning the loss of money and how hard one day’s slack would hit them. “Why?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew enraged at his manager’s useless attempts to bumble his way through explanations. He didn’t really listen to him anyway, his mind only registering a few words “A very hard time...layoffs...good worker..” and all the usual bullshit places like this spat at leaving employees. He immediately started strategizing on his steps for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded distractedly as his manager talked him into signing a few forms. He grabbed his final smaller-than-expected cheque and staggered out into the sunlight, his mind whirling. He’d have to start looking for work, pronto. The redundancy payment he’d gotten was enough for maybe two months worth of rent and food if Steve didn’t eat anything, but two months was too short, and he’d need gas money to get to interviews…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Steve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve almost gave himself whiplash as he spun around to the sound of the familiar voice calling out his name. His brooding thoughts immediately flew away as he saw Tony, a wave of happiness flooding his body, never mind the fact that he’d only seen the guy about an hour or so ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was seated in the driver's seat of an expensive-looking car (</span>
  <em>
    <span>where’d his driver go? </span>
  </em>
  <span>wondered Steve), and he waved at Steve. Smiling, he walked over and stuck his head through the open window. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in,” said Tony, gesturing to the empty seat opposite. And hey, it wasn’t like Steve had to work today, so he did after only a moment's hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?” asked Tony, and the smooth, casual tone of his question made Steve burst out laughing. Fuck, did he need a reason to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, we saw each other just two hours ago,” he said, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot can change in two hours,” shrugged Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” sighed Steve. “I just got fired, so that’s something. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who’s hiring right now, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony abruptly stopped the car, pulling into an empty parking spot next to a patch of grass where a few teenagers were playing soccer. He leg twitched nervously and Steve looked at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Tony?” he asked, concerned. “You’re not planning on slitting my throat or something, are you? ‘Cause I really wouldn’t mind, but it’s probably not smart to do it in broad daylight-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cut him off with a sudden kiss, a hand sliding on Steve’s neck and pulling him forward almost harshly. He pulled away only a couple of seconds later, leaving Steve even more confused than he previously was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” he tried again. The man looked at him nervously, took a deep breath, and laid a hand on Steve’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all, you have to promise not to be mad at me, okay?” he said, a touch too quietly. Steve wrinkled his nose in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I be mad at you for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...promise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you fired,” stated Tony simply, “I did it last night, while you were asleep.” He sounded so calm about it, about the fact that he’d stolen Steve’s only living right from under his nose, that Steve could barely even process it for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...what?” White-hot rage burned in Steve’s ears, so angry that he half expected steam to come whistling out of his ears. “How could you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I didn’t mean…” started Tony, but Steve cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this some kind of weird pleasure thing for you? Fucking up people’s lives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve...” started Tony again, but Steve was on a roll now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would you want to interfere in my life? We haven’t even known each other for twenty-four hours, Stark, and yeah, I was kind of beginnning to like you, but fucking hell, if this is how you treat all the people you sleep with, it’s no wonder you’re single! You’re a fucking asshole, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got Bucky to the top of the waiting list,” said Tony suddenly, loud enough to cut Steve short right in the middle of his tirade. “He gets his new prosthetic arm tomorrow.” he shrugged. “‘S why I wanted to drop you off today, to see what he’d need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stopped shut, dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you fired because that job was worthless and they didn’t deserve you, Steve. You need something that pays better and actually puts your skills to use. I’ve got an opening at SI lined up for you, if you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, what the fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also have some pull with Bucky’s therapist,” continued Tony, like Steve hadn’t spoken. “He used to be mine, when I got some bad injuries when I was younger. Long story short, you don’t have to pay for it anymore, not as long as I’m alive. Plus, both of you are covered under my insurance now, so you can get Bucky real medical help and actual therapy when he needs it. Also, you don’t need to worry about your rent, ‘cause I bought your apartment building and I figured everyone in there could benefit from being allowed to live rent-free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wait,” said Steve, holding his hand up in the universal </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>gesture. “Tony, what the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you everything you need to live a normal goddamn life!” exploded Tony. “Steve, fuck, I know we haven’t known each other that long, but you deserve the goddamn world and everything in it. D’you know how you made me feel yesterday? There you are, broken after saving five men from an Afghani torture chamber, giving up your health and sanity to serve our country and what am I doing? Nothing at all, compared to that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and took a deep breath, almost near tears. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but for some reason he couldn’t. The words just wouldn’t come out right. The silence stretched between them, palpably awkward. They sat quietly for a few seconds, when a loud thud hit Steve’s side of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve immediately turned around, his ingrained Army instincts never leaving, only to see a couple of skinny teenage boys run up to them. They picked up their soccer ball from where it had hit the car, mouthed “Sorry, mister!”, and ran back to their game, their thin t-shirts showing off their scrawny frames. Steve was entranced; he couldn’t stop looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to look like that,” he said suddenly, his mouth speaking of its own accord. “I never could have played soccer though; would’ve died before the ball even got to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put in a lot of time at the gym, huh?” asked Tony drily. Steve smiled, a small, short smile but still a smile, and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Army training,” he said. “We had the worst captain in the unit, everyone hated him. He was a horrible stickler for rules, it was a pain in the ass, but the regulation training was probably one of the best things anyone ever forced me into doing.” Tony laughed at that, and Steve inhaled deeply, knowing what he needed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony…” he started uncertainly. “Thank you for everything, really, but you shouldn’t have, Bucky and I were making it just fine at home, we don’t need your pity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t pity or charity or anything like that, Steve,” said Tony earnestly, shaking his head. “You need this. You need a proper job, you need Barnes’ therapy, and you need to be able to live stress-free. I’d be a horrible person if I knew someone stuck in a shitty situation and didn’t help them out, especially when the ‘person’ happen to be an all-American hero who’s also very good in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” said Steve, blushing. “I can’t thank you enough, Tony, really, but we really don’t need your help. And even if I did, I’d like to have made those decisions myself, not have them made by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Tony, slightly ashamed. “I know I should have asked you.” He sighed. “But I also knew that you’d be a stubborn ass and wouldn’t let me do anything for you if I’d asked. And I couldn’t stomach the idea of you killing yourself and going through everything you go through for another day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But our </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire apartment building? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony, doesn’t that strike you as a little too much for two people you barely know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when those two people are American heroes, and I may or may not have a huge crush on one of ‘em,” snapped Tony, and Steve had to bite his lip to hide a smile. “I did consider asking you to move in with me - god knows I have the space and could use the company - but I figured it was a bit too early for that, and you wouldn’t want to stay away from Bucky anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too early for me to move in with you, but not too early for you to spend over half a billion dollars on me and my roommate?” asked Steve incredulously. Tony moved to interrupt, but Steve cut him off. “Save it Tony, I know how much those prosthetic arms cost. Plus our building, and paying for therapy... we probably emptied out enough money out of you to drop your net worth by like, 2 percent, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that much,” insisted Tony, “And even if it was, it’s worth it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you can’t just do stuff like that,” said Steve, a little anxiously. “It’s not the amount, it’s the fact that you spent anything on me in the first place. Not that I’m not grateful, but don’t you get that you just took away any decision-making power I had over my own life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Tony, “And I’m sorry.” He looked so miserable that Steve couldn’t help melting a little. “I grew up with too much money and not enough people around me, so it became a bit of a habit for me to try and buy people’s love, because that’s all I knew. I never thought of how disrespectful it would be to the other person. I’m really sorry, and you are free to hate me for the rest of your life.” He looked at Steve, eyes wet but defiant. “But just so you know, I’m not taking any of it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” said Steve carefully. “I’m not mad at you, not anymore at least. Thank you for everything. You must have worked like the devil to get all of this done so quick, and I was a complete asshole to you. I don’t deserve any of this. I’d give it all back if I could, but since I can’t, I’ll just…” Steve leaned over and pressed a soft gentle kiss to Tony’s lips, his large hand cupping Tony’s jaw. Tony sighed, whether from sadness or pleasure, Steve couldn’t tell, but he joined gladly, moving his lips with Steve’s until he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t hate me?” asked Tony, and despite the image of confidence and charisma he always tried to project, he looked so innocently small then, like a child asking why you wouldn’t play with him, that Steve instantly pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I?” he asked, his voice muffled in Tony’s hair. “I owe you so much. I’ll be the best damn employee you ever had, I promise,” Tony laughed and pulled away, linking his hand with Steve’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to repay me, there’s one thing you could do,” he said, looking at their intertwined fingers. Steve nodded frantically, willing to do anything, almost pulling his head off in the process. “I was going to make it a condition of giving you this stuff anyway, but since you asked…” Tony took a deep breath and looked Steve directly in the eye. “I want you to go to therapy with Bucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not injured,” said Steve, biting his lip anxiously. “Bucky’s the one that needs help with his limbs. I never got hurt enough for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, you know what I mean,” sighed Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need it, Tony, I’m perfectly fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s where you’re wrong,” said Tony earnestly. “You’ve spent so long taking care of Bucky, you forgot to take care of yourself. You went through as much shit as he did over there, and you need care too.” Tony shook his head. “Steve...I don’t ever want to have to see you the way you were yesterday. Nothing has ever broken my heart as much as the sight of you crying over things that you clearly couldn’t control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opened his mouth, ready to come up with a list of reasons why Tony was wrong. Somehow though, all he could say when he looked into Tony’s brilliant, earnest eyes was “Okay.” Okay. Maybe he could give it a try. For Tony’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I’d get through to you,” smiled Tony. Steve smiled as well, suddenly feeling lighter and freer than he had in a long time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No more rent. No more 12-hour shifts. No more waiting for Bucky’s arm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled Tony in for a searing kiss, trying to pour all his gratitude and affection for the man into that one gesture. Tony smiled, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and kissing him equally as passionately. Both men had to pull away after a few minutes, panting and gasping for breath, but deliriously happy. Steve pressed his forehead to Tony’s and slipped their hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to work today,” he whispered, soft but seductive, and he could feel a shiver run through Tony’s entire body. “Your place or mine?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys have no idea how much it hurt to write 'soccer' instead of 'football'. Do Americans even play soccer/football? Idk, but lets just pretend they do, from someone who's never been to that side of the globe.</p><p>Comments and kudos are v appreciated guys, and thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>